In the Space of A Year
by Shanna1
Summary: After Jules returns to work after she got shot things don't go the way she planned. Jules/Sam


Greg Parker watched as Jules Callaghan rushed into the ladies locker room her hand over her mouth. When she didn't come out a few minutes Greg walked over and knocked on the door.

"Jules, can I come in?"

"Yes." She answered.

He slowly opened the door to find Jules leaning against the wall looking decidedly pale.

"Are you okay?" Greg inquired.

"It must have been something I ate." She shrugged.

"Jules, I'm going to ask you something. I want you to know I am asking this as your friend because legally as your Sarge I can't ask you."

"Ask me whatever you want." She told him as she took a breath.

"Is there any chance you're pregnant?"

"No..." She answered automatically and then took a second to consider his question. "Maybe?"

"Perhaps you should find out." He suggested.

"Excuse me." She had to run to throw up again. "Sorry." She apologised when she returned.

"Take the rest of the day off." Greg instructed.

"I'll be fine."

"If by any chance you are just ill I'd rather you didn't infect the whole team. We have the day off tomorrow anyway."

"Okay." Jules conceded.

"Good. You have my number if you need to talk."

"Thanks Sarge." Jules managed a smile.

"Where's Jules going?" Ed Lane inquired as he saw her leaving.

"I sent her home. She's says it's something she ate, on the chance it's something else I rather you didn't all come down with it." Greg replied.

"Right, since it's quiet I'm taking the guys to the range for target practice."

"I have some paperwork to catch up on."

Flashpoint.

Jules was already waiting for Greg when he got in after their day off.

"Hey Sarge, do you have a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about off the record." She asked hesitantly.

"Sure." He led her to an empty room making sure the door was closed. "Feeling better?"

"I'm pregnant." Jules blurted out.

"Congratulations."

"That's the first time I've said that out loud." She paused. "I'm wondering how it affects my position on the team."

"I will have to check the department's official position on it, but I know that firearms are out due to chemical toxicity from bullets and the noise."

"There goes my job." She sighed.

"You're probably looking at a transfer to light duty. Until I have the official word on it you'll have to stay in the command post."

"Yes Sarge." She reluctantly agreed.

"And you should consult your doctor and see what their opinion is."

"I saw him yesterday, I'll make another appointment."

"It's only a suggestion but you should tell Sam before he figures it out himself." Greg suggested.

"How did you...." She stopped herself.

"You should tell him." He repeated.

"I will I just need a few days." Outside she could hear the rest of the team arriving. "Can we keep this between us for now?"

"Of course."

It took Jules a week to work up the courage to talk to Sam.

"Sam, do you have a minute?" Jules asked at the end of their shift.

"I kind of have plans." He glanced at the door.

"It won't take long I promise."

"Okay." He looked at his watch. He hesitated slightly before following her into the women's locker room. "What's going on Jules?"

"Do you want to sit down?" Jules suggested buying time.

"I'm fine." He crossed his arms. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm pregnant." Jules blurted out.

"Pregnant?" He sat down on the bench with a thump. "Is it..."

"Yours? No it's the Easter Bunny's. Yes it's yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Wow."

"That's one word for it." She waited for him to say something else. His cell phone beeped breaking the silence.

"I have to go." He got up.

"Okay?" Jules wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Jules just stood there staring as the door closed behind him.

Later that evening she was flicking through the TV channels looking for something that would catch her attention when there was a knock on the door.

"Sam?" She said when she opened the door.

"How pregnant are you?" He asked as he walked past her and into her apartment.

"Officially seven weeks give or take a day or two. But I've been pregnant about a week less; I don't exactly get the whole calculation part."

"That was just before you dumped me." He sat down on the couch.

"Which is probably why it didn't show up on my physical before I came back to work." She still stood watching him. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No." He replied. "Does anyone else know?"

"Sarge, he figured it out before I did. He's getting back to me with the department's official protocol. But for now it's no guns and no putting myself in harm's way."

"So what happens now?"

"I get fat and I have a baby in seven and a half months."

"You're keeping it?" He questioned.

"You didn't think I would?"

"I don't know what to think." Sam rubbed his forehead.

"Join the club. I've know for a while and I still haven't figure it all out."

"How long have you known?" He inquired looking her straight in the eyes.

"About ten days." Jules admitted glancing at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how or what to say." She paused. "I have a picture." She went and grabbed it from the kitchen counter and handed it to him. Sam looked at it, turning it trying to see what he was supposed to be seeing. "Don't worry about it I can't see it either but the doctor assures me that it's in there somewhere."

"What do we do now?"

"Once Sarge gets back to me I need to tell the guys. You need to figure how involved you want to be." There was a knock on the door. "That will be the Chinese food delivery guy. I have a really bad craving for noodles."

"How involved I want to be?" Sam questioned when she came back.

"I don't know any better than you how you handle situations like this."

"Jules just because you dumped me doesn't mean my feelings for you change." He pointed out.

"I still love you too Sam but my life is so complicated right now making a choice as to whether I wanted chicken or beef with my noodles took all the energy I had. I know we need to talk but right now I just want to eat, watch some crappy TV show and then sleep."

"Okay." He started to get up.

"If you're hungry I ordered plenty of food."

"I'll get the forks."

A few days later Sam found Jules in the shooting range.

"Jules?" He called out to get her attention; she stopped firing her gun and put it down. "I thought you weren't supposed to be using a gun.

"Lead free bullets and I have enough padding to survive a nuclear bomb." She paused.

"Okay." Sam wasn't sure what to say.

"This was the one thing in my life that made sense, the one thing I had control over. I worked hard to get here and now..." She burst into tears.

"Come here." Sam wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed against his chest.

"Everything okay?" Ed Lane walked in through the other door.

"Just fine." Jules stepped away from Sam, her back still to Ed. "Excuse me." She left.

"So what did you say to upset her?" Ed inquired.

"Nothing."

"Sometimes with pregnant women that's all it takes." He stepped over and pressed the button to bring Jules target sheet towards him.

"How did you know?"

"I have kids, I recognise the signs."

"She was planning on telling you all as soon as she finds out what the official SRU policy is." Sam tried to justify Jules's reasoning.

"There isn't one; the SRU has never had a pregnant officer before. They'll go with the standard policy which means no guns and light duty however good a shot she is." He handed Sam the target sheet where Jules had been venting her frustrations. Ed picked up the gun and extracted the magazine. "Lead free bullets good girl. You'd better clean this for her." He handed it to Sam. "And congratulations."

It was only a few minutes later that the team was called out to a case of a woman who had walked into an office building and pointed a gun at her ex-boyfriend.

"The sister is here." Wordy announced after half an hour of Parker trying to unsuccessfully negotiate with her.

"_Jules, talk to her see what you can find out."_ Parker instructed.

"Yes Sarge." Jules went out and found the sister.

"She's not normally like this. Susan wouldn't hurt a fly." The sister insisted.

"Can you think of any reason she would walk into his office and pull a gun?" Jules asked.

"She's three months pregnant."

"And Grant Phillips is the father?" Jules guessed.

"When she told him he denied it was his and stormed out. He hasn't taken her phone calls, or answered her emails or seen her since."

"Did you get that Sarge?" Jules asked over the radio.

"_I got it."_

"The thing you have to understand that Susan was almost raped when she was sixteen it was only because a car pulled into the parking lot that he ran away. She almost had a nervous breakdown and she never really trusted men after that. Grant was the first guy she let in, he used to go and eat his lunch on the steps of the museum where she works and they got talking, he was sweet and persistent until she finally gave in and went out with him. They were together for about a year."

"Can you stick around in case we have any more questions?" Jules asked.

"Of course."

"Sarge." Jules said as she walked back to the command post. "I think you should let me talk to her."

"_Jules, I'm not sure that that is a good idea."_

"She pregnant doesn't trust men and she's scared. I can empathise; I might be able to get through to her."

Greg had looked at Ed Lane who nodded.

"_Okay, come on up."_

"14.37 Officer Jules Callaghan takes over negotiation." Wordy recorded for the record.

Because Susan had taken Grant hostage in the boardroom they were negotiating over the speakerphone.

"Susan, my name is Jules Callaghan do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?" Jules started.

"No." Susan replied.

"I spoke to your sister she told me you're pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Susan wasn't sure how else to respond.

"She also told me Grant is denying the baby is his."

"It is." Susan insisted. "I don't know why he won't believe me."

"Being pregnant is scary." Jules continued. "From the moment you think you might be and then having to wait three minutes for the test results. It feels like time has slowed to a crawl, your heart is pounding so loud that you can hear it and you can't decide whether you want to be pregnant or not. How it is going to change everything if you are, how you're not ready. Did you feel like that?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to tell everyone. But it's not like how you thought it would be when you were a little girl, you thought you'd be married and have that white picket fence before you had kids."

"Yes."

"Then telling the father only have hi, question whether the baby is theirs when they are the one person in the whole world you trust the most and they should believe you without question. When you need them to say the right thing even if you don't know what that is, when you need them to give you a hug and tell you its great news that you'll figure everything out together that everything is okay. But then realising that you're probably going to end up having to do this on your own."

"Yes."

"It's tough. Are you having any strange cravings?" Jules changed topic slightly to throw her off.

"Chocolate chip cookies dipped in mustard."

"For me it's noodles. I can't get enough of them." Jules admitted. "I never really even liked them that much before."

"You're pregnant?" Susan asked.

"Yes."

"I guess she just told everyone." Ed whispered to Sam.

"I know it makes you feel like your whole world has been turned upside down and you need answers to try and get some form of control back." She paused. "I was reading this article whilst I was at the doctor's office last week that said sometimes mother's can sense whether it's a boy or a girl. Do you have any gut feelings?"

"I think it's a girl."

"Have you thought about any names?" Jules inquired.

"Grace after my grandmother."

"Grace is a good name. Susan, I know you want Grace to have her father but this isn't the way. If Grant can't accept his responsibility when she's born you can make him take DNA test and have the courts make him pay as much child support as humanly possible but you can't force him to want to be her father, that has to be his choice." Jules paused. "Susan, do you really think Grace would want you to do this?

"No. I'm not a violent person."

"I know. The hormones can make you crazy, I have to keep hitting the punch bag to stop myself from throwing things. You'll get through this and you'll have beautiful little baby who is going to rely on you and love you unconditionally. Susan, can you put the gun down for me?"

"Okay." Susan put the gun down on the table.

"Susan, I need you to step away from the table and get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head."

The team entered and put Susan in handcuffs.

"There are no bullets in this gun." Spike noted.

"I wasn't going to shot anyone." Susan told him.

"I need to go." Jules announced and quickly leaving her co-workers looking after her.

Greg found her in the lobby.

"You did a great job back there Jules." He told her and then noticed she was breathing shallowly and rapidly.

"I can't breathe." Jules told him.

"You're having a panic attack. Let's get this off. Try to take slow deep breaths." He started to remove her Kevlar vest. "Wordy I need a paper bag." He called across the lobby.

"I feel dizzy." Jules admitted.

"That's because you're not getting enough oxygen, you're hyperventilating. Let's sit you down." He walked her over to a bench in the centre of the lobby.

"Here you go Sarge." Wordy brought over a paper bag.

"Can you give us a minute?" Greg requested. "Jules I want you to breathe into this. Slow deep breaths. Okay?"

Jules nodded as she started breathing into the bag.

"That's it good girl. Still feeling dizzy?" Jules nodded. "Put your head between your legs. Keep taking slow breaths." He rubbed her back reassuringly. "I'm hoping you told Sam before your little announcement."

"A few days ago." Jules admitted.

"Good." Greg noticed Sam hovering nearby. "Why don't I give you two a few minutes? Be careful." He warned Sam as he walked by.

"Are you okay?" Sam sat down next to her.

"Give me a few minutes."

"Why did you tell me all of that before?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Because within two minutes of me telling you you had walked out the door. I know we talked about this a few times since but my whole world turned upside down in the space of three minutes."

"And you think mine didn't too?"

"Sam, can we do this another time when I'm not trying not to pass out?" She requested.

"Here." He reached into one of his vest pockets and handed her a chocolate bar.

"Thanks."

"Is Jules okay?" Ed inquired from across the lobby where Greg had joined him.

"She had a minor panic attack. She'll be fine. It just hit her that she had announced it in public. I'm still waiting on the department's official position."

"She's smart enough to know she needs to use lead free bullets, she can handle the rest."

"You knew?" Greg asked

"It wasn't hard to figure it out. I'll have my risk assessment on your desk by morning."

"So is there anything anyone would like to add?" Greg inquired as he finished up the debriefing.

"Were you going to tell us Jules?" Spike asked.

"I was getting around to it or did you need more notice to plan my baby shower?"

"We have to throw her a baby shower?" Spike whispered to Wordy.

"I'm kidding; I've seen the kind of parties you plan. I definitely don't need a stripper."

"Leaving the strippers aside our shift ended five minutes ago, why don't we all go and get a drink to celebrate." Ed Lane suggested.

"If it's all the same to you guys I just want to go home and sleep."

"One drink won't kill you." Lou pointed out.

"Okay, if someone else is buying." She conceded.

"So what do you want to drink Jules?" Someone asked.

"Anything without alcohol in it is fine." Jules replied as she took her seat.

While the guys all had beer, they got Jules a cocktail glass filled with blue liquid with an umbrella and a cherry.

"It's called a Blue Baby Bomb and the bartender assures me there is no alcohol in it."

Jules took a sip of her drink.

"Not a good idea." She pushed the glass away. "Excuse me." She headed towards the restroom.

"Someone better down that and get her a ginger ale before she gets back." Ed suggested.

Sam picked up the glass and downed it all in one go before pulling a face.

"What are you doing trying to kill her? What did you say was in that?"

"I don't know. I just asked the bartender for a non-alcoholic cocktail with baby in the name."

"It needs a quart of vodka." Sam pulled a face.

"So Sam are we to take it that you have something to do with Jules's current predicament?" Spike inquired.

"You'd have to ask Jules." Sam replied taking a sip of his beer to get rid of the taste from his mouth.

"We'll take that as a yes." Lou drank some of his beer.

"So any wedding bells in your future because as Jules pointed out we're better at bachelor parties than baby showers." Spike asked.

"Like I said you'd have to ask Jules, she dumped me not the other way around."

"Sorry." Jules apologised when she returned to the table.

"We got you a ginger ale; it will be easier on your stomach." Ed explained.

"Thanks. So what did I miss?"

"They were just interrogating Sam." Greg answered.

"Did you get anything good?" Jules inquired.

"No." Spike replied.

"Then you should probably work on your interrogation skills. Do they have any pretzels I'm starving?"

"You just threw up." Spike reminded her.

"And?"

"Pass her the menu."

"Are you guys hungry too?" There were a few agreements. "I'll be back."

"I'll give you a hand." Sam followed her up to the bar. "They all know."

"I know. You sat by my hospital bed for 36 hours straight, I think they figured it out then."

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Can I get two orders of nachos, two orders of bbq wings, an order of hot wings, 3 orders of French fries, an order of popcorn chicken and some curly fries with cheese?" Jules requested.

"It will be about ten minutes."

"That's fine; we're at the table over there." Jules handed him enough money to cover it.

"You really are hungry." Sam smiled.

"No, I've just known these guys a lot longer than you have. I know how much they can eat."

Sam knocked again Jules's door, before looking at his watch it just gone 11.30 and since they had the day off and her car was still parked outside he assumed she was home.

"What?" Jules answered the door she was in a strappy t-shirt and what to Sam looked like a pair of his boxer shorts. She looked half asleep.

"Did I wake you up?" Sam asked. "It's 11.30."

"I was up most of the night, my internal thermostat is on the blink and then I spent three hours throwing up, which reminds me to tell you I'm not eating cheese again in the near future."

"So I'm guessing that's a no to taking you out to lunch." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and lifting up on the balls of his feet.

"Let me get dressed." She left the door open so he could come in. He followed her to the bedroom and leant against the doorjamb as Jules started looking through drawers he noticed a couple of his t-shirts stuffed in one.

"Just how much of my stuff do you still have?"

"A couple t-shirts, a sweatshirt and these boxer shorts that were still in the laundry when you picked up your stuff. Why do you want them back?"

"No. They look better on you anyway." He paused.

"Right, tell me that in a few months when I'm the size of a house."

"Jules." He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him. "You're beautiful, you always have been and you always will be."

Jules didn't know if it was because she was still half asleep or a hormone attack or it was what her heart wanted but she kissed him. A few moments later they were on the bed.

"This was a bad idea." Jules sat up holding the sheet against her chest half an hour later.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea." Sam kissed her shoulder.

"Sam we agreed we were going to take this slowly one day a time."

"Jules, you're the one who broke up with me. I let you go because it is what you wanted but things have changed. You know I love you and I've decided that I'm not going to let you get out of this so easily. I'm in this for the long haul and I'm going to be here when you're ready. You, me and the baby are going to be a family."

"Sam..." She started.

"I know you need time. I'll be here." He kissed her shoulder again.

"You should get dressed if you still want to take me to lunch. I'm going to take a shower."

After lunch they went for a walk in the park.

"Spike wanted to know if we're getting married."

"What did you tell him?"

"To ask you."

"That was a cop out. Answer the question do you want to get married?" Jules asked.

"I'm not opposed to the idea." Sam replied.

"That's the kind of proposal every girl wants."

"You want me to propose?" He stopped and looked at her.

"No." Jules stated adamantly.

"Let me know if you change your mind."

"You can buy me an ice-cream cone." She changed the subject.

A few days later Ed caught up with Jules.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Of course." Jules followed him into the conference room.

"First of all this is for you." He pushed a box across the table.

Jules opened the box and pulled out a Kevlar vest.

"It's from the bomb squad. It has extra protection and is just as bullet proof. It has also has an area you can add additional padding."

"Thanks." Jules smiled.

"We also have training on Thursday."

"I know I have to sit it out."

"Actually I have a plan. I want you to be the target."

"The target?" Jules questioned.

"We have a new location, they'll be armed with paintball guns but they'll be under strict instructions not to fire directly at you, its live capture if they get you there will be a code word that ends the training."

"Okay."

"We'll go over the details but you get to pick how you want to barricade yourself in. Then in the afternoon we have sniper practice in the open. You'll need these." He pushed a box of lead-free bullets towards her.

"Sounds good."

"You cannot tell anyone that you're the target that includes Sam. These are the plans for the location, go over them and we'll discuss your strategy." He pushed a file across the table to her.

"Won't they notice that I'm not there?"

"As far as they are aware you're not there for obvious reasons."

"Okay."

"Good. Roll call is in five minutes." Ed reminded her.

"I'd better get changed."

"Everything okay?" Sam was waiting for her.

"New vest more protection. I need to change see you at roll call."

"Okay people." Ed announced as he walked back and forth in front of the rest of the team. "The purpose of today's exercise is to infiltrate and capture the subject who is somewhere in the building behind me in one piece. Be aware that the building is booby trapped so watch your step. You will have a two hour time limit to plan and execute your strategy. There are some ground rules. You are all arm with paint guns, you may be fired upon but you will not and I repeat not shoot the subject. If you get to the point with the take down and the subject feels that they cannot elude capture they will say the code word which for today will be Mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?"

"We're up to M's. It wasn't my choice. You will be watched. The equipment and building plans are in the van. Your two hours start now."

"Camera's up?" Ed inquired as he joined Greg in the command post van.

"And recording. Jules how are you holding up in there?"

"_It's not every day I get to be the bad guy. This is fun." _They could see her smiling.

"We'll see what you say in two hours." Ed told her. "Good luck."

"How do you think she'll do?" Greg asked.

"She has a solid plan, let's see how our boys do."

"Suspect is on the third floor walkway, be advised that they have balloons filled with paint and are either a good or a terrible shot."

"_Clarify."_

"A paintball hit two inches above my head."

As they neared the end of the exercise there had been another few close calls.

"_You have fifteen seconds left."_ Ed announced over the radio.

"Subject acquired. Moving in."

"_10, 9, 8, 7..."_

"Get down the ground, hands behind your head."

"_4, 3, 2 1..."_

"Mistletoe." The subject conceded from behind their gasmask.

"Subject under arrest, code green."

"_And I think we'll call that a draw. Good job exercise over."_

"Come on." They escorted the subject outside.

"Guys, that was well execute and well planned. However if those paint balloons and paintballs had been real bullets and grenades some of you may no longer be with us. We'll have a full debriefing later when we've had a chance to review the tapes. Anything you'd like to add?" He asked the subject.

Jules pushed sweatshirt hood off her head and removed the gasmask.

"That was fun, can we do it again?"

"Jules?" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey guys, you didn't really think I'd miss this did you?"

"Jules, we need you for another ten minutes, the rest of you stow your gear and take lunch break. We'll meet at 2pm on the sniper range."

Jules grabbed the last of the bag lunches as she joined others. Sam moved over so she could sit down next to him. She pulled out the sandwiches and then frowned.

"What have you got?" She asked Sam.

"Ham salad no mayo."

"Swap." She held out her and Sam traded.

"Do I want to ask?"

"She's not eating cheese right now. Apparently it doesn't take as nice coming up as it does going down." Sam explained.

"That's too much information for lunch." Lou told them. "So Jules how come you didn't tell us you the target?"

"I wasn't supposed to. You're lucky I had much worse planned for you but Ed reigned me in."

"You got to plan that?"

"Of course."

"Did you know about this?" Spike asked Sam.

"She told me she was doing paperwork all day." He held up his hands.

"I have lead-free bullets so I get to come to sniper practice too." Jules smiled.

"Okay we are not letting her kick our butts twice in one day." Wordy stated.

"You mean like last time we played poker?" Lou questioned.

"We weren't ever speaking of that again." Wordy told him.

"So do you think it will work?" Greg asked Ed.

"I don't see why not. Today was a good test. We just need to convince the powers that be."

Jules soon hit four months pregnant when Greg and Ed called into a meeting.

"I guess I knew this was coming." She said as she was sitting down.

"What was coming?"

"You're going to tell me I'm no longer allowed out into the field and I'm getting transferred to a desk job."

"Not entirely." Greg said. "After today you won't be able to go out with us."

"But we have a suggestion on what role you get transferred to." Ed added.

"I'm listening."

"The department want us to do more training exercises, they want each team to do at least one a month and every few months they want a joint training exercise. We needs someone to plan and co-ordinate all the exercises. There will be a lot of admin involved as you'd need to make sure everyone's training records are up-to-date as well."

"Sounds great but are you sure I'm the best person for the job?"

"You proved that you can handle it with the last team training. You have been doing this long enough to have a good working knowledge of tactical situations and you can negotiate. No-one wants to lose all that experience." Greg told her.

"When do I start?"

"Monday 9am. It's going to be a 9-5 gig Monday to Friday, although some of the training will take place on weekends, the schedule can be fitted around your doctor appointments."

"So today is my last day with the team?" Jules said.

"It's not like we won't see you every day."

"Can we not say anything? You know how they can get." She requested.

"Of course. We just need you to sign these." He passed her a file.

As Jules finished signing her name a call went out for Team 1.

"We'll finish this later."

As the debriefing meeting finished Greg paused.

"One other thing before you go. As you all know it's gotten to the point where Health and Safety won't allow Jules into the field with us anymore. Today was unfortunately her last day with us, but she has agreed to take a position which means she won't be going far."

"You're going to be our groupie?" Spike joked.

"Close I'm going to make sure you know what you're doing so you don't get shot." Jules corrected.

"Jules is going to be in charge the training schedule for all the teams. She's going to make sure you stay up to scratch. She'll be based here." Ed explained.

Sam squeezed Jules's hand under the table as he could see she was trying not to cry.

"This calls for a party of some kind." Spike said.

"Sounds good." Jules agreed.

"Jules." Sam knocked on the door before entering the locker room to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"I knew this was coming but I don't think I'm quite ready yet." A tear ran down her cheek.

"It's a good job; you'll be here to keep us in check." He wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It only came up this morning and then we were called out."

"Come here." Sam wrapped her in a hug. "It will be okay."

"I know."

"There are some perks to not being on the same team anymore."

"Sam..."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Just so you know I'm taking you on a date tomorrow."

"A date?"

"Anything you want to do."

"I need to buy some new pants. I got your shirt all wet."

"I've got to change anyway."

"Go and changed I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." Jules insisted. "Just hormonal."

"Jules okay?" Ed asked when Sam went into the locker room to change.

"A little teary but she'll be fine she's tough."

"She's pregnant there's a difference."

"Hey guys have you seen Sam?" Jules asked as she walked into the gym. She been at her new job for three weeks, and the first two training exercises she had planned had gone well.

"Locker room."

"Thanks." Jules knocked on the door. "Anyone mind if I come in?"

"No." Sam called back. "Hi, is everything okay?"

"Give me your hand."

"What?" Jules grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?"

"That kid can kick."

"I told you if you waited you would eventually feel it." Jules smiled.

"Should I come back?" Spike inquired.

"Sorry the baby started kicking." Jules apologised. "Do you want to feel?"

"He has an Alien phobia." Sam told her.

"Right. I should get going." Jules said when a call when out for the team. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes anyway. Be careful."

"So are how are things going with the two of you?" Spike inquired.

"On Jules's pace."

"Are you ever going to give her that ring you bought?"

"When she's ready." Sam glanced at the ring box at the back of his locker.

"Your kid is going to be in high school at this rate."

"Then I'll wait until then."

"You're really serious about this then."

"Now I just have to convince Jules." He shut his locker. "Let's go."

"It's going to be a long week." Lou commented. "We've been called out four times and it's only Wednesday."

"Did you say it was Wednesday?" Sam asked.

"It has been all day."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty." Lou replied.

"Damn." Sam headed over to Greg was standing. "Sarge, Jules has the sonogram in fifteen minute I promised her I'd be there."

"Ed, see if you can find him a ride." Greg instructed.

"Hey Jackie, I need a favour." Ed walked over one of the uniformed cops, he returned a minute later. "You get the lights but no sirens."

"Thanks."

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Hand over the guns." Sam disarmed before getting into the squad car.

Sam skidded to a halt at the desk.

"Can I help you officer?" The nurse inquired.

"I'm looking for Jules Callaghan."

"Is there some kind of problem?"

"I'm late for the sonogram and she's going to kill me which will make it even harder to convince her to marry me." Sam explained.

"That was a little too much information. She's in room three the doctor is running a little late so you're in luck."

"Thank you."

"Jules I'm sorry." He apologised when he slipped into the examination room.

"You're late." She pointed.

"I know. There was a bank robbery."

"I know. Resolved with no shots fired."

"How did you know that?"

"I know where the team is all the time. I get copied in on the reports of every case and the Sarge called to tell me you had hijacked a squad car and you were on your way." Jules explained.

"Sorry about the delay." The doctor apologised. "We haven't met."

"Sam Braddock." Sam introduced himself.

"Dr Ronstein. You might want to save the protective clothing for when she's actually in labour."

"He just came from straight from work."

"The bank robbery across town." Dr Ronstein guessed. "Right let's take a look at baby. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Jules replied. "Here." She handed Sam a crisp white envelope with Sam's signature across the seal.

"Do I want to know?"

"She thinks she knows whether it is a boy or a girl so she wrote it down and sealed it in an envelope if she's right she gets to pick the name." Sam explained.

"And if she's wrong?"

"I still get to pick the name. He just gets veto power." Jules finished.

"They're back." Spike nudged Wordy. "So boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Sam replied. Spike held out a hand and Wordy slapped a dollar onto it.

"You had a bet on whether it was boy or a girl?" Jules asked.

"We had a bet." Sam reminded her.

"No. I said I had a good idea and you didn't believe me there is a difference. Now excuse me I have a bank robbery to finish planning."

"Is she serious?" Wordy asked.

"Team three get a hostage situation in a bank this weekend." Sam explained.

"Any ideas what her next plans for us are?" Spike inquired.

"She wouldn't tell him." Ed walked over. "Boy or girl."

"Boy." Sam handed him the sonogram picture.

"Doesn't look a thing like you. Now everyone is accounted for we have firearms to clean. After you gentlemen."

"Come on Jules..." Sam followed her into her office.

"I've told you already I don't think it's a good idea."

Across the hall Wordy, Spike and Lou were sat with a bowl of popcorn.

"What are we watching?" Ed came behind them.

"The latest saga in the Jules and Sam show. Sam is trying to convince her that they should get a bigger place together Jules is against the idea for some reason even though Sam practically lives at her place. This is better than General Hospital."

"Sam, I'm six and a half months pregnant I'm not moving." Jules stated from her office doorway.

"Fine let me move in with you."

"Fine." Jules conceded loudly.

"Jules do you have those numbers for me?" Ed called.

"Give me minutes to think straight and remember where I put them." She requested. "And why are you three sat around shouldn't you be training for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Your physical fitness test was moved up."

"That's what I was coming to tell you. They double booked the assault course for next week, so they've moved us up to tomorrow. 8am." Ed explained. "You might want to hit the treadmill."

While Ed was explaining Jules had slipped back into her office and shut the door.

"And you should know better." He aimed at Sam.

"What did I do?"

"You shouldn't manipulator her."

"I just negotiated."

"No you kept pushing on the big thing until she was annoyed enough to concede to what you actually wanted. Don't do it again or you'll send her blood pressure skyrocketing and you'll end up camped out on Spike's couch. In the gym now." He instructed.

"You know what he was doing don't you?" Ed asked when he sat down with Jules.

"He wanted to move in which I have no problem with, but rather than ask he decided that make me concede to it by telling me he wants to move to a bigger place."

"So why did you argue with him?"

"I'm hormonal and he's being too nice and I have to resist the urge to throw a plate at him most of the time. So did you want to look at these numbers?" She changed the subject back.

Jules stood with her arms crossed over her eight month pregnant belly waiting for them to arrive back.

"I'm fine honestly." Sam insisted as he walked towards her. "It's just a graze; I didn't even need to go the hospital."

"If you want to yell at him can you take it to your office?" Greg suggested.

"I'm just here to tell you that you have roof entry training on Friday. Excuse me." She turned and walked away.

"Man she's pissed." Wordy muttered.

"I'd go after her." Ed encouraged.

"Jules." Sam had to jog to catch up with. "Jules?" He followed her into her office and shut the door. "Jules if you're mad just yell at me."

"Sam I'm not mad." She stated calmly. "I know better than anyone how dangerous this job can be and how badly it can go wrong. If you want to be an idiot and get yourself killed then you could at least wait until we're married so the baby and I would get your pension."

"The baby would get it anyway." He paused running through what she had just said. "You want to get married?"

"Given that conversation you had with Spike months ago, let's just say I'm not opposed to the idea."

"That's good to know." Sam agreed slightly confused.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jules asked.

"I'm fine. I had worse scraps falling off my bike when I was kid."

"Then you should get change so you're not covered in blood." She suggested. "And if you get hurt again call so I don't have to find out about it from someone else."

"Okay."

Sam walked into the locker room in a slight daze.

"Well he looks in one piece." Lou joked.

"Women are strange." Sam commented as he walked to his locker.

"That can't be good." The others gathered around.

"There wasn't any yelling so what did she do?"

"She wants to get married, I think."

"You think?"

"It was an odd conversation."

"You might finally get to use that ring you bought." Spike pointed out.

"You bought a ring?" Greg asked. Sam reached into his locker and pulled out the box and handed it to him. "It's covered in dust."

"He's had it for six months." Spike told him. "He's been waiting on Jules."

"To do what?"

"That I'm not clear on." Spike admitted.

"If you're going to propose make it big so she believes you." Greg handed him back to ring.

"Define big."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Spike said as he and Sam on the edge of the building ready to repel down.

"Isn't it a little late to be asking right now?" Sam countered.

"If you two ladies have had enough discussions let's help Sam get the girl." Ed suggested.

On the ground Greg stood with Jules her back to the building.

"Jules, I want you to know that when I suggested he did something big, this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"What are you talking about?" Jules asked.

"Turn around." He turned her to look at the building.

As the two men repelled a banner unfurled between them which read 'Marry Me Jules'. Jules looked at Greg who shrugged and stepped back. Jules walked over the building and reached it and the same Sam hit the ground.

"You couldn't afford a skywriter?" Jules asked as Sam took off his helmet. "You know you're going have to that again." Sam gave her a look. "Do you know how much negotiating it took for me to get them to lend us the building today? I've spent the best part of two weeks setting this up and you completely miss the point out of the exercise." She couldn't but keep glancing up. "Sam I'm babbling here, ask the _damn_ question."

"Jules, will you marry me?" Jules nodded and kissed him. There whoops from the rest of the team. "What are you doing?" He asked as she had pulled out his earwig and she clicked the radio.

"I'm sending them back up, the purpose of today was to breach the 10th floor. " Jules told Ed. "We only have the building for another four hours."

"_Yes Ma'am."_ Ed agreed with a chuckle.

"That means you too." She told Spike.

"Congratulations." Spike gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on." He said to Sam, "Before she frog marches us."

Sam got about ten feet away before he stopped and turn around.

"Hey Jules, catch." He tossed her the ring box. Jules opened it and smiled.

"Just because you have good taste in rings doesn't mean you don't need to get your butt back to the top of this building and repel."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a mock salute and a smile.

"Hey congratulations Jules." Greg gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Jules put the ring on.

"You know he's had that for six months."

Jules looked at the ring.

"I have an idea; I'm going to need your help." She told him.

"Jules..." Sam said when he opened the door the following evening. "There are some men here who want to kidnap you."

"What?" Jules stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey Jules." Spike said. "We can wait for you to change." She was dressed in one of Sam's t-shirts and pair of sweatpants and slippers.

"Change for what?" Jules inquired.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you."

Jules returned five minutes later dressed in the only dress that still fitted and a pair of flat sandals.

"Will this do?"

"Just needs a blindfold and we're good." Spike put the blindfold on.

"This better be good." Jules told him as she was led to the car.

Once they arrived at their location they led Jules inside.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as they took off her blindfold.

"And you said I couldn't throw a baby shower / engagement party." Spike told her.

"It's great thank you." Jules gave him a hug.

"Having a good time?" Greg sat down next to Jules a few hours later.

"It's great but my feet ache." She paused. "He went a little overboard with the balloons." There were balloons all over the place.

"Just be grateful it's not a girl. He's been planning this for weeks."

"It's sweet."

"So are still looking to do the thing we discussed yesterday?" Greg inquired.

"Yes."

"The paperwork you need is on your desk."

"Thank you."

"Gear up, we have a call." Greg announced. "Disturbance at city hall."

"Did they say where the disturbance was?" Sam asked as they walked into city hall.

"I'd say just about there." Ed pointed across the lobby to where Jules was standing waiting.

"Jules? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he walked over to her. "And why are you wearing a coat we're in the middle of a heat wave?"

"They have air-conditioning." She replied. "Do you still want to get married?"

"Yes."

"How about right now?"

"What?"

"We're in city hall, I bought a dress and we have plenty of witnesses." She leaned towards before whispering. "They're all armed if that makes a difference."

"You're crazy, but okay."

"Lose the gun." Jules suggested as she dropped something into his hand and closed his finger around it. Sam opened his hand to reveal two wedding bands. "I'll meet you upstairs in five minutes; I need to go to the bathroom."

"How many of you knew about this?" Sam asked the others. They all slowly raised their hands one by one.

As the others started to make their way upstairs giving Jules the time she requested. She put her hand on Ed's arm to stop him.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Is everything okay Jules?"

"I need someone to give me away." She pointed out.

"Me?" He asked. Jules nodded. "I'd be honoured."

"Just give me a minute; I really do need to pee."

When she returned she had taken off her coat to reveal a white dress that fell to just above her knees. It had the out outline of flowers stitched in a very pale blue.

"Wow." Ed commented.

"I didn't have much choice since I'm huge and I only had this morning to shop."

"You look beautiful." He assured her.

"I've heard of shotgun weddings but this is..." The officiant said with a chuckle.

"This is SRU style."

It didn't take long for them to complete their vows. Since they had brought cameras they stood on the steps outside taking pictures.

"Jules, I'm sorry." Greg apologised when he got off the phone. "We've got to go."

"It's okay; I knew I only had an hour. Go."

They all gave Jules a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Jules..." Sam started.

"It's fine honestly. Go back to work, just be careful."

"I love you." Sam gave her a kiss.

"I love you too. Go." Sam caught up with the others. "A heads up would have been nice."

"The lovely Mrs Braddock asked us not to." Lou told him.

"And their more scared of her than you." Ed jumped into the truck.

Jules stood on the steps pregnant, married and alone.

"Guys, Jules left something for you on the conference room table." They were informed when they got back. "And Sam congratulations."

"Thanks."

On the table was a tiered tower of doughnuts and a note which read 'Wedding cake cop style. Enjoy.'

Sam went back to the desk.

"Did Jules leave?"

"She mentioned something about going up to the roof."

"Thanks. Save me a doughnut." He called before heading up the stairs leading up to the roof. He found her perched sitting on the edge of the wall. "I'm not going to have to talk you down am I?"

"No. I'm just thinking." She smiled.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No. How did it go?"

"The idiot decided to try to escape by jumping off a second storey balcony and broke both his legs."

"Ouch." Jules smiled.

"So how did you get them to keep it quiet?"

"They only found out this morning. Sarge knew, it takes some paperwork to borrow a whole SRU team for an hour. Besides if you can get them to help propose I can get them to help us get married."

"I'll give you that." He agreed.

"So how do you like married life so far?" Jules inquired.

"The first five hours haven't been so bad, but ask me again fifty years. So what were you thinking about?"

"It's been a year." Jules replied.

"A year?"

"It was a year ago today that I got shot and almost died. I didn't realise it until someone said something while I was getting the doughnuts." She explained. "It just got me thinking about how my life has changed in the last year."

"Is it a good change?"

"You and he are the best decisions I ever made. I'm happy." She rubbed her stomach.

"Happy is good. So you don't regret not having the big white wedding?"

"No this was very us. We've never done things the easy way and I liked the idea of being married before he was born."

"Why don't you come down from there and you, junior and I go and see if they left us any doughnuts?"

"We're not calling him Sam." Jules said as he helped her down.

"What are we calling him?"

"You'll just have to wait until he's born to find out."

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Greg asked as he spoke into the phone. "That's good, keep breathing... I know I promise I'll get him there as soon as possible... Good girl...."

"How's Jules's doing?" Ed inquired.

"The doctor told her it would be another hour two at most. She'd like Sam there in one piece."

"I don't blame her."

"Have you got any tactical options for me?" Greg asked.

"With the guy having a gun pointed at the back of Sam's head by the time we go in and it could be over."

"Sarge." Lou called. "I have Jules for you."

"I have her on hold."

"No she's got a web cam. She wants to talk to you."

Greg walked over to where the laptop was set up.

"Jules?"

"He has a gun pointed at the back of his head?" Jules demanded. Greg looked at Lou.

"I thought she knew." He shrugged.

"She's at the hospital in labour, no I didn't tell her."

"I can hear you." Jules pointed out. "Have you got a plan?"

"Jules you need to let us handle it, we'll get him out of there." Greg told her.

"That sounds like no."

"We can't go in in case he gets a round off before we do." Ed stepped in.

"You just need him to get the gun off of Sam, and for Sam to drop to the floor so you can breach." Jules concluded.

"Do you have an idea?" Ed asked.

"Let me talk to him." Jules stated.

"Jules, come on..." Greg started.

"Hold on." She requested as another contraction hit.

"_Mrs Braddock, I really do think..."_ The nurse off screen started to suggest.

"Not the hell right now." Jules told her. "I'm a little busy. Sorry." She added when the contraction subsided. "Let me talk to him."

"Jules, you need to concentrate on the baby right now let us concentrate on getting Sam out of there." Greg told her.

"I called you seven hours ago to tell you I was in labour and you don't seem to have gotten very far. So with all due respect I don't think your strategy is working." Jules pointed out. "A pissed off women in labour will throw him off."

"Jules..." Greg rubbed his forehead.

"Jules can you give us a minute?" Ed asked. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"You're considering this?" Greg asked once they were outside.

"Jules is right, what we're trying isn't working. We've let third parties negotiate before; in this case Jules knows the score she knows what she's doing. If she can even distract him for a second it would give us the time we need to breach."

"She's in labour and she's too close to the situation."

"Which might be what we need. If she's going too far we can kill the call." He pointed out. Greg's phone rang.

"Parker." He answered.

"I'll sign a waiver not to sue you and city if it goes wrong." Jules offered.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Greg asked.

"Yes."

"It's my call." Ed told him. Greg handed him the phone. "Jules, how do we get him to drop?"

"You have a camera on him right?"

"Two." Ed admitted.

"Just yell DOMINO before you go in and Sam will do the rest." Jules told him.

"Domino?"

"It's a private joke, but Sam will get it and know what to do."

"We'll try it your way but if it isn't working we'll try something else."

"Okay." Jules agreed.

"We'll wait until after the next contraction."

"Okay boys we're going to try this Jules's way." Ed told the rest of the team and Team 3 who were backing them as he made his way upstairs with a bullhorn.

"Jules is in the hospital." Spike countered. Ed explained the plan.

"What?" The man with the gun asked as he answered the phone.

"My name is Jules Braddock and you are holding a gun on my husband Sam."

"What? Who are you?"

"Jules Braddock. That's my husband Sam Braddock you're pointing a gun at."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Jules repeated the tone of annoyance present in her voice. "I want to know why I am trying to have a damn baby here and rather than my husband being here so I can break his hand and threaten to castrate him you have a gun pointed at him."

"Is your wife crazy?" The man asked Sam.

"No just pregnant." Sam replied not sure why Jules had come up.

"Tell him I'm naming his daughter Domino whether he likes it or not." Jules hoped he would pass on the message.

"She's calling your kid Domino." The man told Sam.

"Like hell she is." Sam said nodding so he was sure the camera would pick it up.

"Sam gets the plan." Ed said watching the monitor. "Go on my command. Come on Jules."

"So...." Jules paused. "What's your name?"

"Brent." He answered without thinking.

"Brent, what do you think this will accomplish?"

"What?"

"What do you think holding a cop hostage will accomplish? I have no idea what you did or why you're there but do you really think this will work out well?"

"What?" He was confused.

"You watch TV right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You have to know that this never works out well. Best case scenario you end up in jail for a long time, worst case you end up dead. If you kill a cop you know you're never getting out of there alive. So what do you think this going to get you?"

"Who do you think you are?" Brent asked getting more annoyed.

"I'm a pissed off pregnant woman who is going to have a baby in less than an hour if the doctors are right." Jules yelled. "Who do you think you are some jumped up arrogant jerk that has no respect or brains for that matter who thinks holding a man hostage will really get him anything?"

"Why you..." He turned and pulled the gun from Sam's head to answer her.

"Now." Ed declared. "Domino." He called through the bullhorn. Within a second Sam had dropped to the floor and the team had burst through the door. Brent turned but a well placed bullet in the shoulder had him dropping the gun and the phone as he fell backwards.

"Suspect secure." Spike announced as he kicked the gun away.

Ed walked in and picked up the phone.

"Good job Jules, we'll get him there as soon as possible. Good luck." Ed told her before closing the phone. "Are you okay?" He asked Sam as he released him from his bindings.

"I'm fine."

"Good come with me." Ed took him by the arm.

"I guess you spoke to Jules is she pissed?"

"That's one word for it." Ed agreed. "He's all yours." Ed handed him off to Greg. "We'll be along later."

"You okay?" Greg asked as he escorted Sam out the building.

"I'm fine am I missing something here?"

"Let's get you to the hospital." Greg told him.

"I told you I'm fine."

"But Jules isn't and if you want to see your kid born we need to move fast."

"She's in labour?" Sam asked as he jumped into the passenger side of the truck.

"She has been for quite some time." Greg started the lights and sirens as the uniforms cleared a path through the cordoned off area. "And you might want to thank her for getting you out of there."

"What?"

"That last call was all Jules. It's not your conventional negotiating but it worked. You'll be happy to know she wanted to sign a waiver not to sue me or the city if you got shot."

"You let her talk to the guy? I figured you'd spoken to her because of the whole Domino thing but..."

"You try arguing with her right now. She stole a laptop with a webcam from a med student. You're going to have to explain the whole domino thing to me."

"Jules doesn't like the names of the Bond girls. She thinks they are tacky and well the list goes on. It sort of became our code word for 'get me the hell out of here' you know you knock one down and you have a chance to run whilst they try to stop it. It sounded more logical at three in the morning."

Ten minutes later they had made a twenty minute journey across town. They rushed into the building.

"My wife Jules Braddock." Sam said at the desk of maternity ward. "Juliana."

"You must be the hostage." The nurse nodded. "Looks like you just made it in time; let's get you changed into some scrubs."

"Jules?" Sam entered her hospital room.

"You're late." Jules told him.

"I know. I got tied up." He walked over and took her hand. "I'm sorry and I hear owe you a thank you."

"Save it for later." Jules gripped his hand as another contraction hit.

"You're doing great." Sam assured her trying to remember anything he had learnt at Lamaze class.

"How are we doing here?" The doctor asked. "Sam good to have you back with us."

"Can I have the drugs now?" Jules inquired.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that. I'm going to need you to push on the next contraction."

"Have we heard anything?" Spike asked as he and the rest of the team joined Greg in the waiting room.

"Not yet."

"We left team 3 to clean up." Ed told him.

"We called in to clock out since our shift finished four hours ago." Spike sat down. "It's our first team baby."

"It's a boy." Sam came out to announce a few minutes later. "7lbs 10oz."

"How's Jules doing?" Lou inquired.

"She's exhausted but she's great."

"What are you calling him?" Greg asked.

"I didn't ask." Sam realised.

"Go and find out and congratulations."

"That was quick." Jules said when he returned.

"I forgot to ask what we were going to call him."

"I thought Connor." Jules replied.

"Connor?"

"You don't like it?" Jules questioned.

"No it's great very Irish."

"So is Callaghan. Connor Callaghan Braddock." Connor wriggled.

"Hey Connor." Sam kissed his forehead. "Are you feeling up to visitors? The guys are outside." Jules nodded.

"Hey." The guys crept in quietly.

"How are you feeling Jules?" Ed asked.

"Exhausted." She replied. "But happy." She careful handed Connor to him.

"Sam, he looks nothing like you." Ed joked.

"Jules about earlier." Greg started.

"I'd blame it on the drugs but I didn't have any, can you just blame it on temporary pain induced insanity?" She asked.

"I was going to say good job, but don't ever do it again."

"Okay." Jules smiled.

"We got him this." Spike put a teddy bear on the end of the bed.

"It's great thank you." Jules told him. "But where is the pizza?"

"We were supposed to bring pizza?" Lou asked.

"I haven't eaten in hours since I was a little busy and I know you were all too. Pizza would be good." She explained.

"I thought you were off cheese."

"That's while I was having morning sickness, since there is no possibility of that I've been craving pizza for seven months."

"We'll see what we can do."

"Sam, Jules needs to see you in the conference room." Sam was advised when they got back.

"Thanks." Sam knocked on the door before sticking his head around. "Sorry." He apologised when he realised he was interrupting a meeting.

"Excuse me for a minute." Jules got up and pushed over the stroller with a sleeping six month old Connor. "The babysitter is sick and I couldn't miss this meeting. Can you watch him for an hour while we finish up and then I'll take him home?"

"Sure." Sam agreed.

"If you get called out bring him back." She told him.

Sam pushed the stroller back joined the guys.

"We have a new recruit."

After her meeting was over Jules leant against the doorjamb watching as the men passed Connor between them pretending he was an airplane the little boy laughing.

"He looks like he's having fun." Greg came up behind her. "Connor too."

"Sam's a great father." Jules agreed. "So do you think I should tell him I'm pregnant again or wait for him to figure it out?" Jules winked at him before she went into the fray.

"Hey look it's Mommy." Sam flew Connor over to Jules.

"Hey baby." Jules took him. "So guys are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

Greg shook his head and smiled before going to join his team.

THE END


End file.
